A Little Peace of Heaven
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: "Sakura, menikahlah denganku..."  "Aku akan menikah dengan Gaara, lelaki yang lebih kaya dari pada kamu..."  "Baiknya kau mati, PEREMPUAN JALANG!"  SasuSaku inside. soft lemon and bloody.    wanna RnR?


Yeeeeee yeeeeeeee yeeeeeeee

Fic pertama Shicchi di Narutooooo –digeplak karena berisik-

Oke oke, bagi author yang udah berpengalaman Bantu Shicchi yaaaa –pasang muka sok imut-

Idenya Shicchi dapat dari lagu A Little Peace of Heaven

Enjoyed~

**Naruto belongs to **

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**A Little Peace of Heaven's song ©**

**Avenged Sevenfold**

Disinilah kami. Disebuah padang rumput yang indah. Aku berbaring menatap matahari tenggelam hanya dengan beralas rumput yang lembut, kepala yang berbantalkan tangan.

Aku bersamanya. Teman kecilku, Sakura Haruno. Dia hanya melihat matahari yang perlahan terbenam tanpa sedikitpun mengarahkan wajahya kearahku. Disampingnya, ada Sai yang dengan senyumnya-yang menurutku palsu, mengarah ke Sakura dan dibalas olehnya.

"Ingin rasanya aku menghilangkan senyumannya…"

**A Little Peace of Heaven**

**Shicchi Kurosaki **

Dan disinilah kami. Tepat sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku menatap matahari terbenam dengan dua orang temanku. Sekarang, aku sudah genap 20 tahun. Dan masih seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu juga, aku masih menyukai orang yang sama. Namun aku merasa perasaan Sakura tidak seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Temanku Sai telah meninggal dunia saat dia berumur 15 tahun. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Dan diperkirakan kalau seluruh penumpang tewas, Sai dan keluarganya juga diperkirakan telah tewas.

"Sakura…" panggilku. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangiku mendapatkan Sakura.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita berambut pink yang sudah menjerat hatiku.

"Kau mau… makan malam dirumahku?" tanyaku gugup sambil menyembunyikan blushingku. Namun kulihat dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk,

Bagus. Itu yang aku inginkan.

NORMAL POV

Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul delapan malam. Mereka berdua masih diam seribu bahasa. Yang terdengar dari mereka hanyalah gemerinting pisau dan garpu yang bertabrakan dengan piring kaca hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup terdengar.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu di Konoha, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm… cukup bagus. Kali ini aku akan mencoba membuat skripsi lagi, dan dua bulan lagi aku akan menjadi sarjana ekonomi." Kata Sakura dengan riang. Sasuke hanya ber-oh- ria.

"Hmm… Sakura, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu," kata Sasuke kemudian merogoh kantung bajunya. Sakura yang tadinya masih 'bermain' dengan dentangan suara pisau dan garpunya mulai berhenti.

"Kau mau apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah berbentuk hati. Dia membuka kotak itu didepan wajah Sakura. Terlihatlah cincin berlian yang mahal berhiaska batu intan yang sangat berkilauan ketika cahaya lampu menerpanya.

"Sakura… menikahlah denganku, dan hidup bahagia bersama…" kata Sasuke serius sambil berlutut di depannya. Lain dengan Sakura, dia hanya memasang ekspressi datar. Kemudian tersenyum angkuh.

"Kau… mau melamarku?" tanya Sakura diiringi tawanya yang hambar.

"Iya. Aku mencintaimu sejak kita berumur sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun sudah aku menunggumu untuk berpaling dari Sai. Dan akhirnya Sai pergi selama-lamanya," kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Kau dari awal sudah menginginkan Sai mati?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak juga… bagaimanapun dia tetap temanku, ada rasa sedih yang melanda diriku ketika kepergiannya," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmmm… walaupun begitu, aku tidak ingin menikahimu. Uchia Sasuke. Aku samasekali tidak mencintaimu," Kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"A…apa?" sasuke terkejut. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya jari telunjuknya bergerak ke akanan dan kekiri tanda 'tidak mau'.

"Lagipula… aku sudah mencintai Gaara Sabaku dari Universitas Suna." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya masih tak merespon.

"Memang aku sempat ingin bunuh diri karena Sai pergi, tapi aku tak menyangka kalau ada Gaara, dia tampan, pintar, dan…" katanya terputus kemudian tersenyum angkuh kearah Sasuke.

"Dia juga memiliki harta yang berlimpah…" kata Sakura smirk. Sasuke, yang cintanya ditolak mulai frustasi. Merasa dia tidak dihargai samasekali, dia menatap Sakura tajam.

"Aaaarrgghhh! Kalau kau tak bisa aku miliki, baiknya kau mati saja, perempuan jalang!" kata Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura-yang sempat kabur tadinya.

"Sa…Sasuke… apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gemetar. Dia melihat Sasuke sudah memegang sebuah pisau yang tajam dan besar. Pandangannya terhadap sifat manusiawi kini sudah hilang begitu saja.

"Come here you fucking bitch!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

JLEEEP!

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~!" jerit Sakura. Dan jeritan itulah yang menjadi kalimat terakhir buatnya karena dia telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" katanya sambil melontarkan ujung pisaunya tepat di tengah perut Sakura. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Hinga berkali-kali sampai Sasuke menciptakan lubang di perut Sakura cukup besar.

Dia membuat lubang itu semakin besar. Dia tancapkan pisau itu, merobek kulit diperut Sakura, dan menarik paksa organ dalam Sakura. Dia kemdian berjalan sambil menyeret jasad Sakura yang menggenaskan.

Dia berhenti disebuah lemari es. Dia memasukkan pisau itu lagi kedalam peut Sakura dan memotong jantungnya, setelah putus, dia masukkan jantung, paru-paru, usus, dan lainnya kedalam lemari esnya.

Kemudian dia melempar jasad Sakura ke atas tempat tidur. Perlahan Sasuke membuka baju, rok, dan semuanya hingga jasad Sakura tidak memakai pakaian lagi. Setelah menanggalkan semua pakaian Sakura, dia menanggalkan bajunya, dan naik ke atas badan Sakura yang matanya terbuka lebar.

"Aaaah… ahhh…ooohhhn…" katanya mengerang sendiri sambil memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya yang ada di dalam lubang kewanitaan jasad Sakura.

"Yeaaahnn… Aaahhh…" katanya terus hingga dia akhirnya berhenti. Dia melihat sekilas wajah jasad Sakura.

"Kau begitu nikmat, sayang…" katanya. Kemudian dia mengambil seputung rokok Djarum Black dan mengambil pematik dan menghisap rokok tersebut. Wajahnya memandang jenazah Sakura lagi. Dengan senyum yang menawan ia mengelus pipi Sakura.

"Lihat wajahmu jadi berantakan, sayang…" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi jasad Sakura.

"Mari kita bersihkan dirimu," kata Sasuke. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang diatasnya ada benang dan jarum. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menjahit perutnya, kepalanya yang hampir putus, dan juga organ yang lainya seperti seseorang sedang menjahit boneka yang sobek.

"You look beautiful," kata Sasuke setelah selesai mengubah tubuh Sakura. Dia mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangan Sakura.

Menyerupai boneka kayu.

"Nah, kamu tidur disitu ya, Sayang." Kata Sasuke sambil membaringkan Sakura di peti mati.

Disini dia berada. Arwah yang tidak seharusnya diperlakukan seperti ini, seolah-olah memberontak. Perlahan peti itu menunjukkan effect bahwa akan segera bangkit jiwa yang akan menuntut balas.

Drrrrrttttttt…..

Suara peti itu kian semakin keras seolah-olah telah terjadi gempa 8,6 scale Richter (jepang T.T)

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang makan malam ber-lauk jantung Sakura.

Dan betapa terkejutnya pemuda bermata onyx itu melihat jiwa yang menuntut balas akan kematiannya secara tidak layak.

"Sa…sakura…" kata Sasuke terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

Jiwa itu keluar. Jiwa itu memberontak.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sasuke yang cekatan dalam bertindak langsung menutup pintu yang ada didepannya hingga dia tidak terkena pisau yang bertubi-tubi dilemparkan jiwa Sakura yang marah.

DRAAP!

Dia pergi. Keluar dari rumah dan berlari tak tentu arah. Ditelinganya, masih terngiang suara jiwa Sakura yang tertawa seram-seperti Sasuke berteriak saat membunuhnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Dia memasuki sebuah hutan. Hutan cukup lebat. Sebelum dia memasuki wilayah hutan itu dia melihat ada beberapa makam didirikan disitu.

Sasuke mengarakan wajahnya ke belakang namun-

**JLEB! **

Didepannya jiwa Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspressi.

"A…aku… mencintaimu…" kata Sasuke sambil menutup matanya. Masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum simpul.

**** a little piece of heaven****

Disinilah dia. Dia membuka matamya. Dan melihat jiwa Sakura menatapnya.

'Ah… aku sekarang dialam yang sama dengannya,' gumamnya. Dia melihat Sakura dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku tau… kau membenciku. Musnahkanlah aku," kata Sasuke sambil menunduk.

Namun jiwa Sakura perlahan-lahan membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Menikahlah denganku…"

***a***little***peace***of***heaven****

Lonceng gereja berdenting cukup keras. Dimana akan ada sebuah perjanjian baru antara sepasang kekasih.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau menerima Ino Yamanaka sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Baik susah maupun senang, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pastor.

"Aku ber-"

**BRAKKK!**

Sekumpulan zombie memasuki ruangan suci itu. Termasuk Sasuke yang membawa pemotong pohon untuk membunuh manusia yang menjadi tamu disitu. Sasuke membelah dua Naruto dan Ino yang sedang berpelukan. Mereka telah mati. Dalam hitungan detik gereja itu menjadi sebuah tempat horror yang mencekam.

Sang pastor, dengan wajah yang cukup tegang, mencoba mengikat Sakura dan Sasuke dalam sebuah pernikahan.

"Apakah kau menerima dia sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Baik susah maupun senang, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pastor.

"Aku bersedia," kata Sasuke.

"Dan kau menerima dia sebagai pendamping hidupmu? Baik susah maupun senang, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pastor kepada Sakura.

"Aku bersedia," kata Sakura.

"Maka sekarang kalian sudah sah menjadi suami istri." Kata sang pastor.

Mereka berdua menyatukan bibir mereka. Berciuman.

"Kau mau jantung? Ini sangat enak," tawar Sasuke setelah mengambil jantung sang pastor tadi. Sakura mengangguk kemudian mengambil jantung tersebut.

Mereka membelah kepala sang pastor kemudian menancapkan sedotan di otaknya seolah-olah sedang menyeruput es kelapa.

Mereka berdua telah menyatu. Menyatu walaupun berada di dunia yang tak seharusnya mereka tempati.

A little peace of heaven/TAMAT

**Shicchi's bacot corner:**

Yeaaaah ternyata siap juga fic shicchi. Maaf yah ni fic pertama Shicchi di fandom naruto -ojigi-


End file.
